The invention relates generally to construction anchors, and more particularly to adhesive anchors and systems.
It is known generally to bond an internally threaded anchor in a hole formed in concrete, masonry or some other work material for fastening a threaded shaft member thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35,659 entitled xe2x80x9cAdhesive Anchorxe2x80x9d, assigned commonly with the present application, for example, discloses a cylindrical anchor having a cap with a frangible portion snap-fit over a threaded bore disposed partially in the anchor. A flange on the cap mounts on a work material surface to limit insertion of the anchor into a hole in the work material. The cap prevents adhesive contamination oft he threaded bore during bonding. Thereafter, a threaded shaft is disposed through the frangible portion of the cap and is engaged with the threaded bore of the anchor.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel adhesive anchors and systems that overcome problems in and improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel adhesive anchors and systems that are economical and reliable.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel adhesive anchors and systems having improved retention performance.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel adhesive anchors and systems that comply with industry cracked-concrete standards.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel adhesive anchors and systems accurately disposable depthwise into a work material bore.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel adhesive anchors and systems less susceptible to contamination by adhesive and debris.
Still another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel adhesive anchors and systems that are readily visible after bonding in a work material bore, prior to installation of a threaded shaft therein.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel adhesive anchor systems comprising a ribbed anchor member having a threaded opening therein, a tube member having a first end portion connected to an end of the anchor member in alignment with the threaded opening thereof, and a cap covering the threaded opening at an opposite end of the anchor member.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel adhesive anchor systems comprising an anchor member adhered in a bore of a work material spaced apart from a surface thereof, a tube member having a first end portion coupled to the anchor member in alignment with a threaded opening thereof, the tube member extending between the anchor member and the work material surface, with an axial portion of the tube member protruding beyond the work material surface.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel improvements in adhesive anchoring applications including an anchor member bonded in a bore of a work material, the improvement comprising a tube member bonded in the bore and having a first end portion coupled to the anchor member in alignment with a threaded opening thereof, the anchor member spaced apart from a surface of the work material by the tube member, a second end portion of the tube member not extending beyond the work material surface, and a shaft disposed through the tube member and a threaded portion thereof engaged with the threaded opening of the anchor member.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel adhesive anchor systems comprising a ribbed anchor member disposed in a bore of a work material and spaced apart from a surface thereof, a shaft disposed in the bore and a threaded portion thereof engaged with a threaded opening of the anchor member, an adhesive disposed in the bore in adhering contact therewith and in adhering contact with the anchor member and at least a portion of the shaft.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.